Leslie Arzt
| Ultima= | Count=8 | Nome=Leslie Arzt | Luogo=Jersey City, New Jersey, Stati Uniti | Morte=4 novembre 2004 | EpMorte= | Familiari=Tre ex-mogli | Professione=Professore di scienze al liceo | Connessioni=He was in line at the airport where a rushing Hurley was told to wait in the back. He helped Claire with her luggage on the plane. | PerchéAustralia=Incontrare la sua 'ragazza' via internet | PerchéDestinazione= Tornare a casa | Attore=Daniel Roebuck | Doppiatore=Massimo Rinaldi }} Il Dr. Leslie Arzt è un sopravvissuto della sezione di mezzo del Volo Oceanic 815. Era in insegnante di scienze che ha scoperto numerose nuove specie di insetti e di aracnidi, compreso il ragno Medusa, ma muore sull' Isola mentre maneggia della dinamite il 44° giorno. Prima dell'incidente Leslie Arzt è un insegnante di scienze che è stato sposato tre volte. . Prima dell'incidente, conosce una donna su Internet usando una fotografia del suo amico Nick. Organizza un incontro a Sydney, ma la donna scompare dopo che lui ordina un astice in un ristorante. Arzt decide così di non intrattenersi ulteriormente a Sydney, ed acquista un volo aereo per tornare a casa. Questo si rivela essere proprio il Volo Oceanic 815. Appare in alcune scene, mentre parla con un altro uomo mentre Hurley corre per prendere il Volo 815, e quando aiuta Claire, in stato interessante, a stivare il proprio bagaglio nel compartimento dell'aereo. Sull'Isola thumb|left|[[Nikki estrae Artz dal relitto. ]] Prima Stagione (Giorni 1-43) Arzt si sveglia sotto al relitto del Volo 815 sulla spiaggia. Nikki, pensando che egli fosse qualcun'altro, lo aiuta, e Arzt le chiede se siano ancora vivi. Ma la donna va via lasciando solo l'uomo. Alcuni giorni dopo, Arzt sente urlare da un gruppo di superstiti che Boone ha preso l'acqua, ma tutti vengono poi distratti da un discorso di Jack che afferma che "si vive insieme, ma si muore da soli". Quando Jack vuole che tutti i sopravvissuti si spostino verso le grotte, Arzt esprime i suoi dubbi sul fatto che sia una buona idea. Dice ad alcuni dei sopravvissuti, tra cui Hurley e Michael, che dubita che Jack sia un abile leader. Ma quando tutti sentono il mostro, Arzt cambia idea ritenendo che sarebbe stato più al sicuro in caverna che sulla spiaggia. Arzt costruisce per sè stesso una piccola stuttura dove conserva una vasta collezione di insetti dell'Isola affermando che sono specie sconosciute finora. Quando viene avvicinato da Nikki, Arzt le parla di un ragno pericoloso e su sua richiesta la aiuta a recuperare il bagaglio nel punto in cui poteva potenzialmente trovarsi al momento dell'impatto. Egli flirta con Nikki e cerca di impressionarla con la sua comicità. Alcuni giorni dopo, Arzt e Shannon discutono con Kate perchè le armi ritrovate sono state tenute segrete. thumb|right|230 px|Arzt informa [[Michael sui cambiamenti del vento per la zattera. ]] Parecchi giorni dopo, Arzt avvisa Michael che non dovrebbe aspettare per salpare con la zattera a causa del vento che si sta spostando a sud. Egli usa una manica a vento per dimostrare ciò, e giustifica le sue conoscenze con la propria professione. Sawyer chiede perchè dovrebbero stare ad ascoltare un insegnante di scienze, e Arzt replica, "Perchè io sono un dottore, e te un campagnolo." Comunque, Arzt più tardi rivela a Michael che ha inventato l'intera storia dei monsoni affichè Michael mettesse in mare la zattera al più presto possibile. Comunque si scusa per aver mentito ed esprime la sua certezza nell'essere in grado di tornare con i soccorsi, dicendo che sarebbe stato il primo a salutarli quando sarebbero tornati indietro. Quando Locke suggerisce di nascondere i sopravvissuti dentro la botola, Jack e un gruppo di dispersi organizza una missione alla Black Rock per trovare della dinamite per aprire la porta della botola. Arzt si offre volontario per andare con loro affermando che la dinamite è volatile e che lui sa maneggiarla meglio di chiunque altro. Danielle Rousseau guida il gruppo nel bosco e li abbandona una volta raggiunta la vecchia nave degli schiavi. Jack, Kate e Locke trovano una vecchia cassa di dinamite all'interno della nave, e la portano ad Arzt che, ironia della sorte, prende un candelotto e lo fa esplodere mentre insegna agli altri come maneggiarlo. I pezzi del suo corpo vengono sparsi in tutta l'area. Il resto del gruppo avvolge la dinamite in panni umidi. Quando Jack e Locke tirano fuori la dinamite dalla scatola, uno scosso Hurley indica qualcosa sulla schiena di Jack's e dice "Hai un po' di...Arnzt...su di te." Post mortem Dopo la morte di Arzt, Nikki prende i suoi insetti e li conserva nella propria tenda. Più tardi usa il ragno di cui le aveva parlato Arzt per paralizzare Paulo. Confusione nel nome * Hurley ha problemi nel pronunciare il nome di Leslie Arzt, che in Tedesco significa "dottore" o "fisico" (der Arzt, die Ärzte). Ecco uno scambio di battute trascritto da un episodio:: * Sul sito web ABC.com nella sezione "Lost Connections", il nome di Arzt è scritto impropriamente come "Artz." * Anche Charlie pronuncia erroneamente il suo nome come "Artz" più volte nella seconda stagione. * ABC sbaglia di nuovo il suo nome (di nuovo, "Artz") nel comunicato stampa per . http://www.abcmedianet.com/DNR/2007/pdf/dnr030907.pdf * Il titolo dell'episodio è una divertente allusione a questa confusione di nome. * ABC ha di nuovo sbagliato il nome ("Artz") nel video Lost but not forgotten video (00:14) durante il Comic Con 2009 Action figure biography Sul retro della scatola del prodotto Highly Flammable Toys dedicato al personaggio di Arzt, c'è una breve biografia. Su autorizzazione di Daniel Roebuck, queste informazioni sono state scritte da Javier Grillo-Marxuach, e possono ragionevolmente essere considerate ufficiali. Trivia *Arzt è apparso in 9 episodi, l'ultimo è Dottor Linus. :* Quattro delle sue apparizioni sono avvenute con il suo omologo nei flash-sideways. *Sebbene Arzt abbia sbagliato varie predizioni scientifiche (i monsoni, la dinamite, i ragni), egli ha indovinato che la Roccia Nera è stata scagliata sulla terraferma da un'onda . ("Esodo, seconda parte") ("Ab Aeterno"). *Di tutti i personaggi principali, Arzt nella Stagione 1 incontra solo Nikki e Paulo. **Nella linea temporale parallela, comunque, incontra Ben e gli diventa amico. *''Leslie'' è un nome di origine scozzese, che significa "prati". *''Arzt'' è il termine tedesco per Dottore. *Arzt potrebbe avere un PhD (dottorato) tanto che Sawyer, Charlie e Nikki e Arzt si riferiscono a lui come Dr. Arzt. *Daniel Roebuck, l'attore che interpreta Arzt, ha recitato anche nel film "The Fugitive", nel quale la co-protagonista è L. Scott Caldwell, che recita Rose. I due sono insieme in primo piano in un episodio della sesta stagione. *Arzt dice di essere stato insegnante a Pali, in omaggio alla high-school del creatore J.J. Abrams. *Durante il Comic Con 2009, è stato mostrato un video in memoria dei personaggi di un certo rilievo morti in a Lost. Il nome di Arzt è stato scritto nella forma scorretta Artz. Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Personaggi deceduti